


*

by eks4s



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fan Comics, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eks4s/pseuds/eks4s
Summary: Prompt: Silly snapchat photo
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	*

**Author's Note:**

> For chloe :)
> 
> \--
> 
> Hello. I hope you enjoyed this short comic. This is the first time I've posted something with an actual dialogue because words are just difficult for me.
> 
> I would love to know what you think of it. Also, if there are any issues with the formatting please let me know.
> 
> Thank you!!
> 
> Sanvers is endgame!


End file.
